brendenplayzfandomcom-20200215-history
Slammy Awards (2014)
The 2014 BrendenPlayz Slammy Awards were presented on August 22, 2014 - The awards covered all events from April in WWE 2K13 Universe Mode to the week before Extreme Rules in WWE 2K14. Winners are in Italics and Bold, All other nominess are in standard text Double Cross of the Year Randy Orton betraying The Authority (58 votes) Cesaro turning his back on Jack Swagger (5 votes) Sin Cara attacking Rey Mysterio (1 vote) Chris Jericho's backstage assault on The Undertaker (13 votes) Upset of the Year Randy Orton defeating The Wyatt Family in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match on Raw (10 votes) Rob Van Dam defeating Brock Lesnar on RAW (22 votes) Randy Orton winning the Royal Rumble (11 votes) Jack Swagger wins the Beat the Clock Challenge on SmackDown! (12 votes) Rivalry of the Year The Rock vs. Randy Orton (47 votes) The Authority vs. The Rock (16 votes) John Cena vs. Brock Lesnar (3 votes) Kofi Kingston vs. Wade Barrett (2 votes) Big E vs. Bray Wyatt (2 votes) The Shield vs. The Prime Time Players (1 vote) Match of the Year TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs (2014) - Brock Lesnar vs. Rob Van Dam in a TLC Match (5 votes) Vengeance (2013) - Randy Orton vs. The Rock in a Loser Leaves WWE, Hell in a Cell Match (41 votes) WrestleMania XXX - Team SmackDown! vs. Team RAW (10 votes) TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs (2014) - The Rock vs. Triple H (10 votes) Hell in a Cell (2013) - Brock Lesnar vs. The Rock (4 votes) Return of the Year The Undertaker (14 votes) The Rock (3 votes) Randy Orton (40 votes) Edge (5 votes) Goldberg (15 votes) Best New Comer Bray Wyatt (11 votes) Big E (49 votes) Rusev (13 votes) Summer Rae (3 votes) Aksana (1 vote) OMG! Moment of the Year Randy Orton Entering and Winning the Royal Rumble from Number 40 (20 votes) Roman Reigns spearing Christian at WrestleMania XXX (5 votes) Chris Jericho countering the Tombstone Piledriver and Tombstoning the Undertaker at WrestleMania XXX (18 votes) The Rock and Randy Orton throwing each other of Hell in a Cell at Vengeance (2013) (26 votes) Pay-Per-View of the Year TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs (2014) (2 votes) SummerSlam (2013) (3 votes) Vengeance (2013) (4 votes) Royal Rumble (2014) (8 votes) Elimination Chamber (2014) (6 votes) WrestleMania XXX (55 votes) Tag Team of the Year The Shield (61 votes) The Prime Time Players (5 votes) Truth and Consequences (3 votes) 3MB (3 votes) The Wyatt Family (1 vote) Breakout Star of the Year Big E (17 votes) Ryback (29 votes) Mark Henry (4 votes) Bray Wyatt (2 votes) Wade Barrett (10 votes) SmackDown! Superstar of the Year Wade Barrett (23 votes) Big Show (1 vote) Ryback (43 votes) Chris Jericho (6 votes) Mark Henry (8 votes) RAW Superstar of the Year John Cena (3 votes) The Rock (5 votes) Brock Lesnar (62 votes) Big E (3 votes) CM Punk (5 votes)